1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for influencing material using pulsed irradiation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this type are known in the literature. According to these publications the known devices comprise a light source and means for directing the beam onto the material to be influenced. The pulse duration of one single pulse determines the spatial extent or magnitude of the light induced effects in the material. Increasing spatial confinement that is, the magnitude of the effects induced in the material by the radiation, requires decreasing pulse durations according to the thermal relaxation time t of the dimension d of a given absorbing structure.
The main limitation of the state of the art concept is that increasing peak irradiations become necessary with decreasing pulse durations in order to achieve a certain amount of light induced effect. High peak irradiations, however, lead to unwanted side effects like localized evaporations or disruptions in the material.